Crazy Love
by FirstTimeFiction
Summary: This is a story about Paul and his imprint Anika and their journey together. - Series of One Shots-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING that you recognize.

Anika James – 17 years old. Goes to Forks High School and is a Junior. She's shy and has never had a boyfriend. She's extremely nice and funny. She's also a competitive cheerleader.

Paul's POV

Crap. They're seriously following me AGAIN! Either they need to get a life, or I need to get a girlfriend. I guess you could say I could easily get a girlfriend, which is kind of obvious when I have the herd of skanks behind me, but I don't want someone like that. I don't want to date someone just to date someone. I want it to be real, and I want to actually like them for who they are. Nobody knows that about me though. I'm just angry Paul to them.

Anyway, back to my little problem here. Today is my first day off Patrol in almost a month, so I thought I'd come to Port Angeles and get away from everything, but somehow these girls found me and are now stalking me everywhere I go! These girls I keep mentioning are the "popular girls" of La Push and Forks. They follow me around and ask me out all the time, but like I mentioned I don't want them.

Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I need to get rid of them! I need them to think I have a girlfriend….

"Please just play along for 5 minutes. That's all I ask." I said.

I had just sat in a booth with a stranger at the coffee shop I was walking past. Wow. I was desperate, but there was something about this girl that told me it'd be okay.

"What the….?" She said. She looked up at me and both of our eyes widened. It was like I was looking at an angel. She was perfect. I couldn't look away.

"I have these people following me, and if you could just pretend to um… be my girlfriend for 5 minutes, I'll do anything for you." I said this in all honesty. I really would do anything for her. She just didn't know how true that statement really was.

"Honey have you decided what you want?" She asked me, while grabbing my hand that was on the table.

All I could do was stare at her for a few seconds, completely in awe of this girl, whose name I didn't even know. I looked up quick and the "herd" was walking next to our table. Wow, she's good.

"Not yet babe. What're you getting?" was all I could say.

The "popular girls" were giving my angel evil eyes from across the restaurant now. I couldn't believe they were looking at such a girl like that. I glared right back. They soon left.

"Thank you so much. You just saved my life." I said.

"It's no problem." She said quietly. A bright blush coming to her cheeks.

I realized she was still holding my hand, and I couldn't be happier, but she obviously realized it too, because she quickly let go and turned a little brighter red.

"I'm Paul." I said quickly. It looked like she was planning the easiest escape route, and I couldn't let her go yet.

"Anika." She said. She looked at me with her bright brown eyes.

"What can I get for you two?" said the waitress.

"Oh! Um… I'll just have a strawberry smoothie please." Anika answered politely.

"I'll have the same." I said without looking away from my angel.

"So Anika. Where are you from?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound super creepy. I just really wanted to know more about her.

"Um… Forks." She answered a little hesitantly.

Great, you're scaring her Paul. I thought to myself. Get a grip!

"Here's your smoothies, guys. Enjoy." Our waitress handed us our drinks.

I noticed this whole time, Anika had a confused look on her face. I guess I couldn't really blame her. She's just sitting there, thinking she's going to be alone, when all of a sudden a giant creep comes and is asking for her to be his pretend girlfriend and where she's from!

"Where are you from?" said a beautiful voice.

I snapped my head up to see her looking at me with some sort of emotion playing on her face.

"La Push. It's the Indian Reservation." She blushed when I said this, and started to smile.

I wanted to know why this made her smile. She was still a mystery to me. She was drinking her smoothie looking out the window. I took this time to really look at her. She had long, straight, brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't stick skinny like most girls, but she wasn't anywhere near fat. She had 3 piercings in each ear, and her cartilage pierced, and was wearing a white jacket with a simple tank top underneath. She was also pale. Not sickly pale, but she wasn't dark, native American like myself. Being a native had never bothered me before, but now I was kind of scared. What if she believed all of those stereotypes my people get? What if she doesn't want a native boyfriend? Okay. I'm getting ahead of myself.

"I love it there. I got my keychain from the little shop downtown." She said after awhile. She held up her keys, and there was a dream catcher on it. The exact ones I know Emily Uley makes at home and sells at the little shop.

"It's beautiful. My friend actually makes them. You should call me when you come down again." I tell her. "Here's my number." I gave her my number and with one last look, I head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. BUT ANIKA AND THE PLOT.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. **** Made me smile. **

**This chapter is going to start off with a little bit of Anika's POV on last chapter, and then new stuff! **

So I was sitting at the coffee shop reading, like I always do, when all of a sudden I hear someone sit across from me and say desperately, "Please just play along for 5 minutes. That's all I ask."

"What the….?" I questioned and looked up. There I made eye contact with the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen in my life. I felt extremely connected to this stranger. His eyes widened too.

"I have these people following me, and if you could just pretend to um… be my girlfriend for 5 minutes, I'll do anything for you." He said. He sounded so honest. I didn't know why, but I HAD to help this guy. It was like I would be heartbroken if he was upset. I suddenly saw why he needed my help. Approaching our table was a group of girls who wore way too much makeup, low cut shirts, and fake smiles. I suddenly grabbed his hand that was on the table.

"Honey, have you decided what you want?" I asked, just loud enough for those girls to hear.

He stared at me with emotion dancing in his eyes for a few seconds before replying, "Not yet babe. What're you getting?"

From what I could see those girls were very angry at me.

"Thank you so much. You saved my life." Said this mystery man.

"It's no problem." I said quietly. I could feel myself blushing.

"I'm Paul." He said.

"Anika."

The waitress came soon after and asked what we wanted. I was surprised when Paul ordered too. I thought he would for sure leave since I had helped him get rid of his little "fan club." I kept looking at him out of the corner of my eye when we were drinking out smoothies. I guessed he was from the reservation since he had dark skin, like the natives I had seen on the beach when I visit. I have always like the native culture. I love the legends and how they seem like one big family. I had always imagined myself marrying a Native American. WHOA! Anika! Stop thinking about Paul like that! I blushed a deeper red for my thoughts.

Later on he saw my key chain and said he knew who made them. He told me to call him when I go down to La Push again. I'll definitely have to do that. I could feel that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
